


Long

by chronicAngel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: "When we were younger, Ino said that you liked girls with longer hair. So... Is that true?"





	Long

Sakura brushes her hair with her fingers, still wet from her recent dip in the nearby springs, and hums idly while waiting for her husband to get back. She can't help but think about how much of a pain it is to maintain long hair, and complains inwardly that she needs to cut it soon as her fingers snag on a particularly tight tangle. Huffing and giving up on it for now, she lays back on her blanket, which is spread out on the ground of a forest in the Land of Tea.

The fabric of the tent ceiling above her head is illuminated by the flickering lights of two candles, nestled in the corner in a cup to catch the wax. The air is warm and the flickering light is enough that it almost makes her want to fall asleep.

There's a soft rustling as Sasuke enters the tent, his hair dripping onto his shoulders.

His hair is almost as long as hers is, trailing in inky strands just past his chin, but in contrast to her, he hardly seems to notice it. She wonders if he misses having shorter hair like when they were younger, or if he prefers longer hair. A small, childish part of her drudges up a memory of Ino, hair growing out, smirking at her and telling her that Sasuke likes girls with longer hair while her own locks barely reached her shoulders. She had tried so hard to grow it out after that, but unlike Ino who could have ponytails trail down almost past her waist, she could never get it past her mid-back.

She drags her eyes from his hair to his bare back as he stands to change, not that it's much of a challenge, and focuses on the muscle and scarring there until he is moving to lay down with her, donning a pair of sweatpants she had thought about stealing. That same childish part of her takes a smug satisfaction in bragging internally that she's the one who ended up marrying Sasuke, and her hair was only down to her chin at their wedding. Still, it somehow sticks in her mind for a minute, until eventually she has to ask. "Sasuke," she starts, and waits until he rolls onto his side to look over at her. Some strands of his hair stick to his cheeks with water, and she smiles as she brushes them away. "When we were younger, Ino said that you liked girls with longer hair. So... Is that true?"

She doesn't mean to sound anxious, and he raises a brow as his eyes land on her face as though he's scanning her for an answer. Eventually, he sighs and knocks his head against his pillow as though the whole situation is simply exhausting. "I like your hair." She crinkles her nose for a moment, but decides that this answer is sufficient and lays down, resting her head on his shoulder. After almost a full ten minutes, she's dozing off on his chest when he adds, "My mother had... medium hair. Not very long like Ino's or short like Hinata's was when we were children." He doesn't elaborate, doesn't say anything about any sort of preference, but she still smiles sleepily into his shoulder. She supposes that medium-length hair wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
